fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Jagras
Water |ailments = Waterblight Salty |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Marine Jagras is a semi-aquatic subspecies of Jagras that thrives on the rocky shores of the Olivine Archipelago. It feeds almost exclusively on algae, diving underwater to eat it, and are led to new areas by a larger alpha male called the Marine Great Jagras. Physiology Marine Jagras is very similar in structure to the original species, but has some visual differences to set itself apart from them. It heavily resembles marine iguanas, most notably A. c. venustissimus, having a primarily black body with pinkish-red markings on the torso and tail and turquoise markings on the back and front legs. More small spikes can be seen on its back, and its spikes are white as opposed to reddish-yellow. Their craniums are surrounded by small black, bony spikes, forming a structure similar to a pachycephalosaur's, but they appear white due to being covered in salt. Unlike the standard Jagras, its teeth are mostly flat, with two small fangs being found on each jaw. Their tails are partially flattened, and they have webbed feet. Ecology A subspecies of Jagras that adapted to life on the rocky shores of volcanic islands, Marine Jagras has developed many changes from the original species despite retaining many physical attributes and still operating under the command of a larger individual. Due to the lack of small prey items and the wide abundance of larger monsters in the Olivine Archipelago, it has adapted to almost exclusively feed on algae, which is widely available and regrows quickly. It uses its leaf shaped teeth and specialized gut bacteria to break down plant matter, but will occasionally hunt, with its preferred prey items being crustaceans and insects, as it gains very little nutrients from any other kind of animal. When foraging, they will swim in groups, with some individuals feeding while others keep watch for intruders, and they will shift between these behaviours from time to time, allowing everyone to eat some algae. To accommodate their new lifestyle, they are strong swimmers, being able to dive as deep as 50 feet and hold their breath for 30-60 seconds at a given time, and their flattened tails and webbed feet grant them with higher mobility underwater. Their blunt heads are useful for scraping plant matter off rocks, and once they are done feeding, they will rest on rocky shores to sunbathe, as their muscles are weakened by extensive amounts of cold, and the high temperatures of the shores are ideal for digesting plant matter. Their dark colouration allows them to absorb large quantities of sunlight, boosting their digestive systems, and because they are vulnerable to predation when warming up, they have learned to become aggressive towards anything that approaches them, warding them off with head-butts and claw strikes. Due to their diets, they consume large quantities of water and salt, which are filtered from the bloodstream and stored in a specialized sac before it is later expelled through the mouth and nostrils. The expulsion of salt is why its blunt head, which is actually black, appears white. Despite these advantages, they are vulnerable to predation from larger monsters, such as Namekavar, Ranubilis, Plesioth, Gobul, and Lagiacrus. When food is scarce in the Olivine Archipelago, they will migrate to the Old World to feed, with their preferred migration points being areas containing saltwater. Behavior Marine Jagras are territorial, attacking anything that intrudes on their domain. Abilities Marine Jagras are powerful swimmers, being able to hold their breath for long periods of time and dive long distances, and can utilize concentrated saltwater to their advantage, spewing it at foes to trip them up. Habitat Within the New World, Marine Jagras are exclusively found in the Olivine Archipelago. In the Old World, they are sometimes found in the Deserted Island and the Jungle. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 130 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 161 HP * G-Rank (1.78x, rounded up): 231 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 40 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Body: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 20 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Marine Jagras has the same attacks as the standard species, except its versions do more damage, and it can do many of the land-based versions underwater. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Head-butt Marine Jagras hoists its head up, then slams it onto the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. It can use this attack both underwater and on land. Tail Whip Current Marine Jagras quickly swims towards the hunter, then swings its tail upwards, creating a small current around it. The swim attack and tail whip deal low-medium damage, while the current deals no damage, but inflicts Waterblight. Double Head Swing Marine Jagras swings its head to the right, then swings it to the left, all while moving towards the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Saltwater Spit Marine Jagras spits a ball of concentrated saltwater at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Waterblight and Salty. Weapons Marine Jagras have no weapons of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Marine Great Jagras weapons. Armour Marine Jagras have no armour of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Marine Great Jagras armour. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Marine Jagras, true to its name, is based off marine iguanas in terms of design and personality. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:Nin10DillN64